Wizard of Oz: But Disturbing
by Smilesforeverhappy
Summary: Remember this? Well, I'm part of the play right now, and I got tons of inspiration. These are short stories about what could have happened if people did something they (luckily) didn't do.
1. Introduction

**Wizard of Oz: But Disturbing**

**This was based on the PLAY version of the WOO, not the movie version. And there are MANY details people tend to forget about when they watched it. Sure, you know that the main four seek to find the Wizard of Oz after a tornado hits Kansas, with the munchkins and all that, but here are some key details I'll fill you in on:**

**1\. In the "Real World", all the main characters (minus Aunty Em, Uncle Henry, and Dorothy Gale) have a presence in the Land of Oz.**

**-Wicked Witch of the West = Ms. Gulch**

**-Tinman, Scarecrow, and Lion = Hickory, Hunk, and Zeke (in that order)**

**-Professor Marvel = The Wizard of Oz**

**2\. Aunty Em briefly asks if Ms. Gulch wants to have some freshly baked cookies (at least in the play).**

**3\. The Wizard of Oz was going to bring Dorothy home himself, but while everyone was looking for Toto, he flew off on the rope by accident.**

* * *

**Now, for how I got the ideas? Well...**

**-One of them I got from a Pinterest prompt, but I even added onto that.**

**-I got another two ideas when I was sitting in the theatre, watching the beginning of the play, when I realized it was very suspicious that Aunty Em was offering Ms. Gulch cookies, despite openly _hating_ her when she finally takes Toto away.**

**-I got my last idea when I realized the wicked witch basically mentioned suicide as a means of escape for Dorothy when she finally captures her!**

* * *

**I wrote all four of these stories in my bed up until midnight, but I think they just needed some editing.**

**Wondering how I randomly got to thinking this way about a movie/play I now love?**

**The theatre is a perfect place to be dramatic without anyone judging you (because you're supposed to be dramatic in a play), and the darkness of the place just kind of...did something! Like, I know for a fact that when a place is dark for a long period of time, and I'm filled with excitement (I was in the play), I get really good story ideas for tragedy. "Tragedy" is a better way to put it because no one wins in the longest of these stories. That made me feel pretty accomplished if I'm being honest.**

**There will also be little tidbits in the beginning or end of each chapter because I wanted to mellow the atmosphere a bit.**

**Enjoy! Or don't, this wasn't exactly meant to be happy.**


	2. Realization

**Tidbit Time!**

**Brittany and I were backstage right and we were talking cheerily.**

**I don't remember what I said, but it must have been mildly creepy, so Brittany threw a piece of white fuzz at me.**

**It was a playful gesture, and it didn't hurt anybody, so I commentated, "The last person who threw a fuzzball at me got a scar on his hand."  
**

**"Well, your nail must have been long at the time," Brittany said.**

**"That was my shortest nail. I checked."**

**She looked at me. I looked at her. She stepped back, like _way_ back. There was a big prop thing on wheels, and she stepped behind that for effect. (She was joking, too, so it was kind of funny.)**

**Then I suddenly realized what I said. Whoops.**

**I was trying to be jokey and stuff, but I don't actually _joke_ around with what I say, ****and then I realized that things tend to be scarier when I'm super blunt but vague, just spewing out the details that'll make an impact.**

**It was an honest accident, and I only knew it was a scar because months later I asked to see his hand again through a window.**

**He threw a fake snowball at me, I threw one back, we got late for our part a little, and I got a little mad.**

**I was just poking his stomach saying, "Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. Again!" which starts to tickle after a bit, so he put his hand up to prevent me from tickle-poking him any longer. **

**With the angle part of his hand was at, and the angle my finger was consistently poking, I ended up dragging my nail across his hand.**

**The rope-burn speed of my nail, with just the right amount of movement from him, caused me to give him a cut.**

** We joke about it today, but I still feel really bad...**

**Inspiration: At one point in the play, the Wizard said they had to come back tomorrow. What if they _had_ listened to him?**

**But he never came back?**

* * *

**Realization**

"Hmm...Come back tomorrow!" said the wizard through his loudspeaker.

"What? But you've had enough time already!" exclaimed the Tinman.

"I said, 'COME BACK TOMORROW!'" the wizard repeated stubbornly.

Though they wanted to negotiate further, they all knew it was hopeless at least for the time being. so they lamented and left for the day, swearing they'd come back tomorrow.

like the unreliable leader he truly was, the wizard knew it was time to Face Reality; he could never fulfill their requests he realized it was time for him to leave like the coward he was. He could never face them and deny them happiness so he hopped on his balloon and flew back to his so-called, " home".

When our main four entered the Wizard's domain they were immensely confused to find that he wasn't there. They had no other place to go other than the woods and realizing she'd never be able to go home again, Dorothy accepted it and tried to adapt as quickly as possible.

The Tinman chopped enough wood to build them a log cabin.

Life seemed to be going okay from that point on; even though Dorothy would never be able to return to Kansas.

But things never stay the same for long.

* * *

"Hey, Dorothy!" Scarecrow said cheerfully one morning.

"Hello scarecrow," Dorothy greeted, not looking up from her book.

They were in the living room, and while Dorothy was on the couch; Scarecrow was facing in from the hallway.

Curious, pointed to the book, "What're ya reading?"

"Oh, just some mushy horror story," she answered, assuring him he wouldn't want to read it.

"Okie Dokie! Have fun, but I'm going out to the field."

"Mmhm," she smiled briefly before going back to her book.

* * *

Outside, Tinman was already waiting for him.

Scarecrow smiled wider than before, which would have split his mouth at its corners if he were human.

"Hey, Tinman! Hows are you today?" He asked.

"Well, I think I'm doing just swell!" Tinman said.

He _lied. _Without a heart to encompass his lighter feelings, he couldn't truly feel. He had only been nice because he hadn't seen any reason to be bored on their adventure, not to mention that he nearly got a heart.

He _wished _he could say he cared for them, but the only reason he'd helped save Dorothy was a promise that could not be fulfilled.

This goes without saying, he was a_ legit_ psychopath.

"Good! 'Cause I've got a question for you!" Scarecrow started.

He was forever a curious fellow, and since he lacked a brain...he didn't have a conscious.

Without a conscious, he lacked common sense. Without common sense, he didn't have normal reactions and behaviors other people had.

Without the common reactions, he had no...guilt. No normal reaction to things that would disturb mentally healthy people.

He had no empathy because he literally couldn't think of how he could be impacting the world. He had a grand sense of self, at least somewhat.

He had enough symptoms to be a sociopath. He never lied, but he would never have a problem with it.

"Since I don't have any brains, I was hoping you could answer!"

Sighing, Tinman said, "Go on..."

"O-oh, right! Anyway, do you think Dorothy has a brain?" Scarecrow asked curiously.

Tinman froze. He had never thought about that before, but now that he thought about it, "Yes. I believe so."

Scarecrow's eyes lit up hopefully, "Wow! Do ya think she'd let me borrow it?"

Tinman repressed a scoff, "No, I don't think...wait. Maybe you could!"

How had _not_ thought of this before? Dorothy was human, like he used to be, so she would have...a heart, too.

She had everything they needed.

"Nick? Can you tell me your idea?"

* * *

The cowardly lion was in the depths of the forest, sitting on a tree stump and relaxing.

It was like therapy from his cowardice. Without courage, he was scared of everything.

His fear of responsibility, or rather, not being good enough; strongly suggested he had anxiety.

When Nick and Scarecrow came bursting through the forest, he couldn't help but be terrified.

The lion jumped up on the stump he was sitting on holding his tail, "Aagh! Oh, it's you guys, phew!"

Scarecrow immediately went up to him, "Whoa, sorry we scared ya, friend! But we need your help with something!"

Lion settled back on the stump, and said, "U-uh well, what is it?

"We need you to hit Dorothy in the back of the neck with an ax," Tinman said, not showing any signs of joking.

"W-what!? But why!?" Lion stuttered, terrified.

"Well, the Tinman needs a heart, and I need a brain, and Dorothy has both of those things!" Scarecrow said.

The lion started trembling, "But why do I have to do it?!"

"Well I'd do it, but her fluids might make me rust up!" Tin Man lied. He just needed an excuse.

"And I would, but I might get my burlap skin stained!" Scarecrow said.

Now the lion was frozen with fear and confusion. Had his friends gone mad?

They looked normal though like this was something to talk about _all_ the time.

Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head._ What if you didn't do it? They might harm you! Two friends are better than one, right?_

_Those two would never leave you! Unlike Dorothy, who always wanted to leave..._

* * *

Dorothy was still inside the cabin and was still reading that book.

She knew the boys always stayed outside for long periods of time, so she needn't worry about them until the evening.

She was also getting over a sort of disappointment. She still felt very_ depressed_ about Kansas...

She missed her Aunty Em and her Uncle Henry...at least she still had Toto, but she knew it wouldn't last.

Dorothy never heard the door open, she was too enthralled in the story, and her thoughts of longing.

There never seemed to be the pitter-patter of feet in the house.

But there was still an ax in the back of her neck.

* * *

******A/N: Childhood ruined? Or was it not enough for you? There'll be more, oh don't worry, there'll be more...******


	3. Cookies

**Inspiration: what if Dorothy didn't take the cookies when she ran away? What if Aunty Em offered cookies to Ms. Gulch and she accepted them?**

**Cookies**

"I have cookies waiting inside if you would like to discuss this over brunch?" Aunty Em offered, smiling tightly.

Knowing she would probably take the dog anyways, Ms. Gulch smirked and replied, "Yes, but not too much, I need to stay in shape."

* * *

Em set the cookies on the table, while Ms. Gulch waited impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Careful, they're hot!" Aunt Em warned.

Rolling her eyes, Almira carefully picked up a cookie and took a tiny bite.

Then she flipped out and ate nearly all of them!

Aunt Em's smile became more smug with every cookie she took.

Soon enough, Ms. Gulch started to feel sick, and she started coughing.

* * *

"I'll take you outside to your bike now, okay Ms. Gulch?" Aunty Em asked in fake consideration.

Ms. Gulch was buried under the house that night.

Aunt Em whistled a tune in victory.

_The house began to pitch, the kitchen took a switch!_

_It landed on the wicked witch in the middle of a ditch!_

_Which was not a healthy situation for...a wicked witch!_

* * *

**Tidbit time!**

**So, we were being kind of loud in the basement, and we were trying to shoosh each other (it was mainly Josh, he kept talking loudly without realizing it), and he left, and then we were super quiet...coincidence!?**

**Josh: *peeks head in* Oh, so you're all being quiet now? Good.**

**Trinity (and me): Get out-**

**(Just me now): *whisper-shouting* YOU WERE PART OF THE PROBLEM. **

**Josh: Oh okay, I'm just gonna go cry somewhere now. *shuts door***

**Trinity and Julia: *give me weird looks***

**Trinity: *brief laugh* Ha wow, harsh.**

**Me: Haha I know, sorry but now SHOOSH! *looks back at book***

**Gosh, we're dramatic.**


End file.
